In known devices of the type mentioned in the introduction, the operating implement is typically a portable remote control communicating with a control unit which is arranged in the column of the operating table. The adjustment commands are transmitted to the control unit of the column, for example, via a cable, which connects the operating implement and the column, or via a device for wireless signal transmission, for example using infrared signals. Then, in response to the adjustment signals received, the control unit of the column activates the actuators of the operating table by means of which the latter is adjusted. In this case, the electronic control unit activates, on the one hand, actuators within the column, with the result that the position of the bed as a whole is adjusted, and, on the other hand, via a signal coupling between the column and the bed, actuators of the bed, with the result that the various segments of the bed are adjusted in relation to one another. When the bed is fastened on the column, both the position of the bed as a whole and the form of the bed can thereby be adjusted in many different ways, so that the patient undergoing the operation can be supported optimally.
However, the bed is not only used during the operation, but also for preoperative and postoperative transport into and out of the operating theatre. For this preoperative and postoperative bed transfer, the bed is set into a level position which is best suited for transferring a patient from and onto the bed.
In many instances, however, the level position of the bed is not ideal for medical and physiological reasons. In particular, many anaesthesias already initiated before transport into the operating theatre may make it necessary to support the patient with the upper part of the body raised, such as, for example, peridual anaesthesia. For this purpose, in many beds, special solutions are provided, whereby the bed can be adjusted, in particular, by hand even during transport. However, the adjustability achievable thereby is often unsatisfactory and makes the design of the bed more complicated.